papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Boomerang Bro
|location = Glitz Pit Castle Bleck Rogueport Sewers The Overthere (7-4) Castle Bleck Entry (8-1) Castle Bleck Interior (8-3) Flipside Pit of 100 Trials(Rooms 63 and 96) Leaflitter Path Strike Lake Loop Loop River Holey Thicket Shy Guy Jungle Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla Bowser's Sky Castle Fort Cobalt Sunset Express Green Energy Plant Black Bowser's Castle |hp = TTYD: 7 SPM: 20 SS: 24 CS: 72 |ap = TTYD: 2,br>SPM: 3 SS: 6 CS: 16 |df = TTYD and SPM: 1 SS: 2 CS: 0 |wn = None |wp = None |card = 32|tattle = See Tattle Section}} The Boomerang Bro. is a subspecies of Hammer Bro. Boomerang Bros. have the ability to throw boomerangs, which are flung a moderate distance before returning to the Bro. If one is defeated while its boomerang is currently thrown, the boomerang will continue to fly until it hits a surface or leaves the screen. In Super Paper Mario, they often appear in Castle Bleck on a stair or in the Overthere. They first appear in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door; like the Fire Bro. it fights alongside, only one is fightable in the game, in the Glitz Pit. They also appear in ''Paper Mario: Sticker Sta''r and ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'''' as standard enemies. History ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Only one Boomerang Bro appears in TTYD. The Boomerang Bro is named Bamma, and is a fighter in the Glitz Pit. He attacks by throwing either one or several Boomerangs, depending on his health. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Boomerang Bros appear as enemies in Castle Bleck. As their name suggests, they throw boomerangs, which come back to them after they are thrown. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Boomerang Bros return in Sticker Star, commonly appearing in World 3. Their design has been changed to reflect their appearance in the 2D and 3D Mario games. Like every other game they have appeared in, they throw a boomerang which will come back after being thrown. Boomerang Bros are also some of the few enemies in this game to boast a defense of more than 1. Paper Mario: Color Splash In Color Splash, Boomerang Bros appear on the Sunset Express, attempting to prevent Mario from reaching Larry. They also appear in the Green Energy Plant as enemies in the retro stage area, possibly referencing their debut in Super Mario Bros. 3. Their final appearance is in Black Bowser's Castle, alongside the rest of the Bros. Gallery Boomerang_Bro_PMSS.png|A Boomerang Bro. from Paper Mario: Sticker Star. 32._Boomerang_Bro_Card.PNG|A Boomerang Bro Catch Card from Super Paper Mario. 180px-PMTTYD_Tattle_Log_-_Boomerang_Bro.png|A Boomerang Bro from the Tattle Log in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. PMCS_Boomerang_Bro_Card.png|A Boomerang Bro Enemy Card from Paper Mario: Color Splash. PM2_BB.PNG|A Boomerang Bro from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Tattles ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door: ''That's a Boomerang Bro. This relative of the Hammer Bros. prefers boomerangs. Max HP is 7, Attack is 2, and Defense is 1. He attacks twice with his boomerangs: on the way out AND on the way back. When his HP starts getting low, he fights all the harder. Prepare for multiple attacks! ''Super Paper Mario: ''This is a Boomerang Bro. These Koopas love to throw their boomerangs... Max HP is 10. Attack is 3. Defense is 1. A tough foe indeed... The boomerangs fly back, so watch the back of your head... Category:Enemies Category:Koopas Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Castle Bleck Category:Ground Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:Hammer Bros. Category:Orange Region Category:World 3 Category:Green Region Category:Black Bowser's Castle Category:Rogueport Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Enemies Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Enemies